


Six Men In, One Relationship Out

by Turntechgodliness (AmberzillaRex)



Series: The LSCS Chronicles [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gavin is going to make everyone his boyfriend, M/M, Multi, OT6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberzillaRex/pseuds/Turntechgodliness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Gavin and Burnie have talked about their divorce, it's time for Gavin to do something about the five men who are ruining his life with their attractive faces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part....what is this, four? Of the Los Santos Crime Syndicate Chronicles. Time for Gavin to go obtain himself some boyfriends.

The penthouse was quiet when Gavin arrived, and he regretted only having messaged Geoff to let him know how the talk with Burnie had gone down moments before arriving to the building. Geoff had assured him that there should be at least someone in, letting him know that he was out running errands and would be back later and to just go ahead and relax for a bit, but it didn’t seem like anyone was in as he opened the door. Kicking his shoes off, he made his way to the living room, frowning when he realized that the room was devoid of people. Usually, there was at least one person there- usually Ray, playing Xbox and occasionally accompanied by Michael. 

 

“Hello? Is anyone here?” There was a noise from the kitchen, and Gavin wandered in to see Jack, digging around in the fridge. He smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the door frame to watch as Jack, lost in whatever he was listening to on his iPod, swayed his hips as he pulled out a can of soda and a box of leftover Chinese. He couldn’t help the quiet chuckle as he watched the older man then shift to stand up, shimmying to the side to hip-check the fridge door closed as he hummed along to his music, turning and nearly dropping the box of food at the sight of Gavin. Moving to put the food on the counter, he tugged an earphone out, grinning at Gavin. 

“Hey, Gav! When did you get in?” He reached for the bowl that was waiting for him on the counter, opening the takeout and emptying it into the dish to pop it into the microwave to be reheated. Pressing the two minute button, he turned to lean against the counter, waiting for Gavin’s response. 

“Just got in, actually. Didn’t really think anyone was in, to be honest.” Jack nodded as Gavin moved to enter the kitchen, watching as the younger man slid onto one of the island’s stools across from him. Gavin reached to open Jack’s soda, taking a small sip before leaning on his elbows on the marble counter, and Jack smiled warmly at him as the microwave beeped. Taking his food out and sitting across from Gavin, he stirred the re-heated beef and broccoli for a moment before speaking, spearing a piece of broccoli onto his fork as he spoke. 

“I think Ryan and the other two lads went to pick up some weaponry. It’s just lil old me here, enjoying some day old Chinese food. And now your company. Where’d you take off to so suddenly, anyways?” Gavin’s smile fell some as he recalled that Jack hadn’t known about Burnie; and while Jack had been with the crew longer than he had by nearly a year, having been the only other crew member when Gavin had joined almost five years previous, Gavin had never had it in him to bring up his marriage. Now it felt like betrayal- Jack was the last person he liked to lie to, and he hated that he had kept this from him for so long. 

“I uh. I went to see Burnie.” Jack gave him a confused look, taking a bite of his meal and chewing thoughtfully before tapping his fork on the side of his bowl. 

“Burnie? Like Burnie Burns? Why would you go see Burnie?” The problem with Jack, Gavin had come to find in the years he’d known him, was that he had a way of making you want to tell him every little thing that crossed your mind because he would listen to you. That had made it difficult when he’d been hiding his relationship from the bearded man. Now, the prospect of finally coming clean felt like a relief, and Gavin folded his hands in his lap as he turned his gaze to Jack’s fork moving around his bowl. 

“I went to see Burnie because we’ve been married for five years and it’s...you know...about time we divorced and went our separate ways, yeah?” He played with the hem of his shirt, sneaking a peek at Jack’s face as the older man took in his words. He saw the play of emotions over his face; surprise, a moment of upset (probably at having been lied to, Gavin suppose) before settling on concern. He placed the fork down and took a sip of his drink, watching Gavin a long moment before speaking.

“Burnie. You’ve been married to Burnie Burns, leader of the RT Crew, for five years. You’ve been married to him since we met, and you’re only now telling me?” His tone was hurt, and Gavin bit his lip as he shifted, reaching to take Jack’s hand almost desperately. He had never wanted to hurt Jack by keeping his marriage a secret; it just hadn’t been convenient to bring up throughout the past few years, and he hadn’t thought the two crews would ever intersect in the way they had. 

“M’sorry, Jack. I never meant to hide it from everyone, I swear. I was suppose to kill him, was sent over by my old crew from the UK as a slow motion cinematographer but...well, Burnie, he’s lovely, isn’t he? I couldn’t do it, and I fell for him. Not like...I wasn’t in love with him, but I do love him. Does that make sense? So I kept my cover, and he offered to marry me so I could stay over here. I was looking for any out I could, Jack, you have to understand...and Burnie, well. He’s not unattractive, he’s nice, he wanted me to stay. He wanted to provide for me, bless his little heart, but then he introduced me to Geoff and that’s how I came here. And I wanted to tell you, I really did, but I was scared. I didn’t know how to, not when I’d kept it from you lot so long…” He trailed off, his fingers still squeezing Jack’s hand tightly, his eyes on the others face as he watched him take in his words. It took a moment for the hurt look to leave Jack’s face, and Gavin felt his heart skip a beat as Jack’s lips turned from a tight line to a small half smile. 

“Well, at least you’re telling me now, I suppose….wait, did you say you’re getting a divorce?” Gavin nodded, and Jack’s expression turned concerned as he turned his hand over in Gavin’s, lacing their fingers together. “Are you okay? What happened? He didn’t do anything to you, did he?” Gavin couldn’t help but smile at Jack’s protectiveness, and he squeezed his hand as he took a slow breath, preparing himself for the rest of the narrative. 

“No, god, no, Burnie wouldn’t do anything to hurt me, Jack. Don’t worry. We….well. He hired Ryan to track me, see if I was having an affair or in anything dangerous because I haven’t been home while we’ve been prepping for the Jefferson street bank heist. Ryan confronted me, and I went and talked to Burnie...we decided that it might be for the best if we got a divorce. He’s in love with someone else, and I…” he bit his lip, unsure how to continue his sentence. Jack noticed his pause, frowning a little as he tugged on his hand some, his meal forgotten. 

“You what?” His voice was soft, and Gavin took a moment to appreciate that Jack was such a soft, caring person. He knew that even if Jack didn’t care for him the same way he did, he’d still care; and as he smiled warmly at him, Gavin felt a little bit of the fear he’d been holding since talking to Burnie slip away. 

“I sort of think I found love too?” It was spoken as a question, and Jack’s smile grew some as a blush crossed over Gavin’s cheeks. He was a little embarrassed; Jack didn’t speak, but he was giving him an expectant look, as though he was waiting for him to continue. “I mean, I know I fell in love but it’s...complicated. Really bloody complicated.” He took a moment and a slow breath, trying to figure out how he wanted to go about this. Jack continued to wait silently, still holding his hand as Gavin struggled to form the words he wanted properly. “Do you, uhm. Do you think you can fall in love with more than one person?” Jack’s brow furrowed a moment, thinking the question over. 

“You can. There’s no set amount of people you can fall in love with, Gavin...it’s not like there’s a quota you meet and then that’s it.” Gavin nodded, relaxing as Jack rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand soothingly, a mirror to his earlier action as he tried to settle his thoughts a moment. Jack seemed...receptive, at least. He was nervous, but he was willing to put himself out there. 

“What about five people?” Jack’s brow raised, and Gavin shifted some, suddenly shy. He didn’t want to have this conversation any more; what if Jack thought he was weird, or didn’t want to be involved with him? His thoughts were interrupted by Jack pulling his hand from his, standing to move around the island to stand beside him, placing his hands on his shoulders to turn him towards him. 

“Are those five people under this roof nine times out of ten?” He asked, his voice soft and careful as he watched Gavin carefully. Gavin gave a small nod, chewing the inside of his cheek as he waited for Jack’s reaction. The ginger let his smile grow, his fingers rubbing over Gavin’s shoulders as he leaned to watch Gavin’s face carefully a moment. “Gavin, it’s alright. I promise that I’m not upset. I’m happy, even.” Gavin’s face screwed up in slight confusion, and Jack let out a chuckle, reaching to cup Gavin’s cheek. “I’m happy because I wasn’t sure if you might feel the same way about me that I do about you.” Gavin pressed his face against Jack’s palm, letting out a slow breath as he took in Jack’s words. Jack was saying that he felt the same way...that he loved him too. Gavin felt a smile creep over his lips, a flush spreading over his cheeks as he looked up at the older man before turning his face slightly to press a kiss to the palm of his hand. 

“Does that mean I can get a kiss?” Gavin asked, almost shyly. Jack nodded, leaning down to press their lips together, and Gavin leaned up into the kiss, sliding a hand around the back of Jack’s neck to hold him in place. Jack’s lips were soft against his, and his beard tickled in a pleasant way as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss some. They broke apart after a moment, both grinning as they watched each other for a long minute. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for awhile now. And…” Jack hesitated a moment, causing a spike of anxiety to crash through Gavin- did Jack regret kissing him already? Was he not good enough? Jack frowned, reaching to cup Gavin’s face a moment. “Gavin, you know that Geoff and I are together. Geoff feels the same way about you. We’ve talked about it before...about you, about the others. We’ve all talked about it, but Geoff always told us that we couldn’t act on our feelings about you….” he gave a wry chuckle, “I guess I know why now, huh?” Gavin flushed, and Jack pressed another soft kiss to his lips. “What I’m trying to say is that we’re all open to it. To being a….I don’t even know what you’d call it, but us. Together.” Gavin nodded, licking his lips nervously as Jack continued talking. “But everyone is waiting on you to be ready for this...you’ll have to make the first move.” Gavin chuckled, his arms moving to slip around Jack’s neck as he pressed his forehead to the older mans. 

“That’s so hard for me, Jack. I’m so….I’m not good with rejection. It’s always been what’s scared me most about liking people...it’s beyond just your typical fear, it’s….it’s ridiculous.” He grew quiet a moment, thinking back to how he’d even wound up in the criminal life to begin with. “But I’ll try. It’s worth it...you lot, you’re worth it, yeah?” Jack nodded, smiling as Gavin flashed him a cheeky little grin. “Plus how many people can say that they’re dating the most dangerous men in Los Santos?” Jack snorted, shaking his head as Gavin dropped his arms, pouting. 

“Do we all get trophies? Most dangerous boyfriends?” Gavin beamed, and Jack gave him a stern look, pointing at him. “Don’t. Don’t do it. Oh, god, I already regret even saying it. I’m going to wake up with a stupid trophy now aren’t I.” Gavin shrugged, shimmying out of Jack’s reach as he snatched up his soda with a salute. 

“You’ll never know until it happens!” He exclaimed, taking off into the living room. Jack stared at the empty doorway a moment shaking his head, starting some as Gavin poked his head into the kitchen again, a pleased smile on his face. “Hey, Jack?” Jack raised a brow, waiting. “I love you.” Jack grinned, letting out a chuckle as he moved to go back to his meal. 

“I love you too, Gavin.” Gavin beamed, disappearing into the living room again to wait for the rest of the crew to return.


	2. Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Ray and a quiet moment. And then a not so quiet moment. And then another, slightly more quiet moment because sleep.

The penthouse was completely dark besides the light of the t.v, Jack having gone to bed hours previous and leaving Gavin to lay on the couch watching cartoons on Netflix while he waited for the others to return. It hadn’t taken long for Gavin to slip into slumber, the t.v low enough that it hadn’t been able to keep him awake as he’d laid curled into the cushions, already exhausted from his day. He’d been asleep for nearly two hours when a body slipping onto the couch behind him woke him, an arm wrapping around his chest as a cold nose buried itself in his neck with a content hum. Gavin let out a soft whine, and a chuckle greeted him as the arm around him tightened, pulling him flush against the slim body wedged between him and the back of the couch. 

“Sorry, Vav. Did I wake you up?” Wiggling a little to get more comfortable, Gavin reached to hold the arm in place as he turned slightly, blinking in the flashing light of the television as he tried to take in the stubbly face of Ray. 

“Only a little.” He murmured, turning completely to slip his arm over Ray’s waist to curl up against him, pressing his face into his chest as the younger man chuckled, his fingers trailing over Gavin’s spine slowly. 

“Sorry, dude. You just looked so comfy, I had to join you. Were you waiting up for us? Ryan and Michael aren’t back yet, they decided to go pay a visit to Funhaus to see if he could place an order for some explosives, probably gunna crash there.” Gavin hummed slightly, the hand on Ray’s back fisting in his shirt some as he let out a small yawn. 

“I tried to stay up for you, anyways. S’been a long day. “ He shifted slightly, enjoying the closeness of the man lying with him as he allowed himself to wake up a bit more. Ray’s fingers on his back were relaxing, and Gavin felt himself melt into the touch as he let the sniper pet him. 

“I heard. Ryan sort of spilled the beans to us while we were out...sorry about that. How’d the talk with Burnie go?” Gavin thought a moment, his cheek pressed to Ray’s chest as he listened to his heart beat. He was glad Ryan had told Ray and Michael; it was two less people he had to explain everything to. 

“It went….as well as it could, I suppose. We’re going to get a divorce.” Ray’s fingers pressed a bit harder at his words, and Gavin made a small noise. “It’s for the best. He’s been head over arse for Ashley since he met her, and we aren’t in love with each other, and he’d be happier without me there, you know? I mean, not with me gone, clearly, everyone should be well pleased to know me, but he doesn’t need me as a husband. We love each other but we aren’t in love, you know?” Ray made a sound of agreement, and Gavin let out a soft huff of air. “Besides, I practically live here anyways. S’not a huge jump to actually live here, right?” Ray nodded, and Gavin bit his lower lip some, letting his eyes slide close so he could soak in the warmth of Ray in silence while his companion thought over his words.

“Well, would you be happier here? Cause that’s important too, Gav.” Gavin chuckled, shifting some to nuzzle his nose just under Ray’s jaw, pleased as the movement caused the other man to take a sharp intake of air. 

“I’m always happiest here.” He stated, his lips brushing against the soft skin just under Ray’s ear as the other tightened his arm around Gavin some more, pulling him as close as possible. 

“Oh yeah? That’s pretty gay man.” Ray’s tone was teasing, and Gavin snickered as he let his fingers slip up the back of Ray’s shirt, warm skin to cool. 

“You’re pretty gay.” He retorted, and Ray snorted as he slipped his own hands under the fabric of Gavin’s shirt. Gavin let out a gasp at the coldness of Ray’s hands, pressing into Ray’s chest as he tried to escape his chilled fingers. 

“There is no escape from my cold gay hands. Full homo!” Gavin let out a squawk as he tried to roll away, letting out a noise of discontent as he felt himself slip off the couch, landing with a thud on the floor. Ray leaned over the side of the couch, concern written across his face as Gavin let out a sad little moan, laying flat on the ground and reaching to rub the back of his head where it had thumped on the floor. “Shit, are you alright?” Gavin whined again, and Ray rolled off the couch to lean over him, reaching to press his fingers to the small bump on Gavin’s head. “I’m sorry, fuck. Too much homo.” Gavin snickered, wincing some as the motion caused his head to throb, and shifted to sit up some, watching Ray’s worried face a moment before reaching to pull him into a soft kiss. Ray let out a noise of surprise, but didn’t pull away, and Gavin took it as a sign that it was okay. After a moment Ray pulled back, breaking the kiss to lick his lips as he watched Gavin carefully, still hovering some. “Did you have a lapse in judgement due to head injury?” Gavin snorted, shaking his head as he kept his fingers grasping Ray’s shirt. 

“No lapse in judgement, Ray. I’ve...wanted to do that for a while now. I just...couldn’t, what with Burnie and all and….was that alright?” He pulled back a little, nervous as Ray’s eyes widened. 

“Yeah, no, it’s totally alright! Full homo, dude. Is….it’s not just me, right? Cause like. I mean you sort of give off the vibe that you’re all for the six way love train, and I’m pretty sure we’ve all talked about it without you, before, and like….yeah.” Gavin smiled, reaching to cup Ray’s cheek as he pressed their foreheads together, chuckling some. 

“Six way love train. That’s...that’s a way to explain it.” Ray grinned, and Gavin pat his cheek lightly as he pulled back from him a bit. “I’m all in. I already talked to Jack when I came back, and I’m going to talk to everyone else, but...I want to be with you. All of you.” His voice was firm, giving a little nod as he spoke, and Ray’s grin grew, shifting to pull Gavin into his lap. He wrapped his arms around the older man, nuzzling against his shoulder and letting out a content little sigh as Gavin let his head rest against Ray’s shoulder. 

“You wanna head to bed?” The sniper asked, and Gavin gave a little nod, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek before moving to stand up, reaching to pull Ray up with him. 

“Bed sounds lovely, actually. That couch isn’t the greatest for sleeping.” Ray snorted, slipping his hand into Gavin’s and lacing their fingers together before tugging him towards his bedroom, pushing the door open and leading him to the bed. 

“We’re going to be doing finishing prep tomorrow I think. Geoff said something about scouting the bank out, and I think Michael and I are doing a run through of the escape route with Jack. Do you want me to set an alarm?” Gavin hummed, pushing his jeans down his legs and kicking them off before crawling onto the bed, Ray following after ridding himself of his own jeans. Ray spread out on the bed, and Gavin shifted to half cover him with his own body, his cheek pressed to Ray’s chest as he pulled the blanket up over them. 

“Mmm, I don’t want you to, but you probably should. Geoff might have a fit if we sleep in.” Ray gave a sleepy chuckle, wrapping an arm around Gavin as he took his glasses off to set on the side table. He reached to fiddle with his phone a moment before setting it down as well, shifting to press a kiss to Gavin’s temple. 

“There. All set. Let’s get some zee’s man.” Gavin gave a small nod, and the two fell into silence, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	3. Ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Ryan go case a bank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three down, three to go. (also I apologize in advance for anyone who leaves this chapter thinking about old man balls)

“So the thing is, right, no one has ever seen the bottom of the ocean, right? So what’s to say there isn’t a giant sea creature down there?” Ryan couldn’t help the smile that crossed his lips as he and Gavin continued their leisurely walk down Jefferson Street towards the bank they were planning on robbing. Geoff had told them to dress and act casual, which had lead to Gavin leading the way down the road, an ice cream cone in hand as he rambled on about whatever crossed his mind. Ryan seemed content to listen, adding little comments here and there when Gavin asked him a question but opting to allow the more chatty of the two to do most of the talking. 

“Logically, I suppose you’re right. I mean, just because we don’t see it, doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist….like your relationship with Burnie.” Gavin’s grin fell some, and Ryan fixed him with a look. “How did your talk go? Jack said that the two of you opted for divorce?” Nodding, Gavin licked some of the dripping ice cream off his hand, and Ryan’s glance softened as he took in that the other man looked a little wary of the conversation. “Was that mutually decided?” He asked, as Gavin finished up his cone and wiped his hands with the napkin it had come with, tossing the soiled paper into the next trash can they passed. 

“Yeah. It’s just, it’s for the better, right?” His tone was more of a question, but Ryan waited, sure he was going to continue speaking. “You know he’s been in love with Ashley for awhile? I never really...I never got mad. Like I’ve known for almost a year now and mostly I’m just happy that he’s found someone that makes him happy. But it makes me a little sad too, because we’ve been together for five years and now it’s all over. We’re still friends, we still talk, it’s not really like anythings changed, except now we aren’t going to live together. It’s weird. Change is weird, Rye-bread.” Ryan chuckled at that, shaking his head as Gavin glanced his way, a curious look on his face. 

“Well, you’re not wrong. Change is definitely weird. But sometimes it’s also good. Like, right now, it’s going to make you happier to know that Burnie’s happy, right?” Gavin nodded, eyes still on Ryan’s face as he continued to talk. “And he’s going to be happy for you if you find someone new. It’s healthier that you do this, I think. Besides, how often did you stay at the penthouse because he wasn’t going to be home? You spend most of your time there. You might as well move in with us, right?” Gavin gave another small nod, a smile on his lips as they turned the corner to where the bank was, both spotting the security guard that was positioned outside of the bank doors immediately. Frowning, Gavin reached to slip his hand into Ryan’s, the taller man tilting his head to give him a look. 

“They’re going to be a lot less suspicious of two people walking this close and whispering to each other if they think we’re lovers.” The hacker explained, swinging their hands between them as they approached the bank at a leisurely pace. 

“Ahh. So this isn’t just an excuse to hold my hand?” Ryan’s grin was playful, and Gavin flushed a little as he laced their fingers together. 

“Well I mean, an excuse is an excuse. You have lovely hands for someone who murders for a living, did you know that?” Ryan snorted, shaking his head as they approached the steps to the front door. 

“And yours are surprisingly calloused for someone who spends a lot of his time on the computer. I’d expect your hands to be baby soft the amount of manual labor you do.” Gavin made an offended noise as they entered the bank, hands still between them as they made a quick little tour around the entrance room. 

“I’ll have you know, computers are well hard on the hands. Fixing them, setting them up, setting my desk up when we go to different locations….it’s rough! I’ve had injuries!” Ryan snickered, and Gavin gave him an offended look as he took a glance around. “This banks got a bloody useless security camera set up. The cameras are so old, they have limited motion range...bloody hell, it’s like I took a step back to the nineties, this is ridiculous. I assume they’ve upgraded a bit more for the vault, though, since they recently had some workers in. Can’t really see back there but if we can distract everyone out here somehow, I can probably slip around back long enough to check what their security systems like and be back in….about five minutes? Office is right close.” Ryan nodded, taking a moment to consider the easiest way to cause a distraction big enough for Gavin to have the time he needed. His gaze landed on the line up, pausing before nodding to Gavin. 

“Go off to the washroom and give me...three minutes maybe? Gotta set this up.” Gavin nodded, slipping away as Ryan took a slow breath, taking a few steps towards the lineup before staggering in an exaggerated manner, letting out a yelp before collapsing to the ground in a heap. He was thankful for the acting classes he’d taken, years and years ago; his act was at least a bit believable, because all attention was suddenly on him. He let the people around him fawn over him, giving half hearted assurances that he was fine while shaking some. He frowned when someone mentioned calling an ambulance, assuring the teller that he didn’t need one as he glanced at the clock on the wall. 

“Excuse me, that’s my boyfriend, please let me through.” He glanced up at the familiar voice that cut through the crowd, smiling some as Gavin slipped between people to kneel over Ryan. “Did you have a tumble, love? Come on, up you come. Oh, no, it’s alright. He has inner ear problems, sometimes he collapses. He’s alright, aren’t you?” Ryan gave an enthusiastic nod, and the crowd slowly dispersed around them. Gavin leaned heavily against Ryan, acting as though he was supporting him as he leaned closer to talk to him quietly. “I’ve got what we need. Shall we?” Nodding, Ryan let Gavin lead him out of the bank and down the street some before straightening up, giving a short laugh as Gavin pouted at him. 

“So can we hack the security feed?” the older man asked, as Gavin opted to slip his hand into Ryan’s again. Ryan raised a brow, and Gavin flushed, choosing to answer his spoken question instead of the silent one. 

“Oh yeah. I even had enough time to place a trip in the coding right speedy like, they’re systems old as balls.” Ryan snorted, lacing their fingers together once more, and Gavin shot him a grin as he swung their arms again. 

“The oldest of balls? Is the system there wrinkly?” Gavin made a face, and Ryan’s answering laugh was loud as they turned the corner, walking back towards where they left the car. 

“Ryan! Don’t be gross! I’m just saying it’s old!” Snickering as Gavin’s distressed look, Ryan couldn’t help but tug the Brit closer to him as they stepped into an alley as a shortcut. 

“Well Geoff’s old, but I don’t think his balls are too bad.” Gavin pouted as Ryan subtly backed him against one of the buildings walls, the larger man’s hands shifting to Gavin’s hips as the distracted hacker made a face. 

“I wouldn’t know, I’m not intimately acquainted with Geoffrey’s testicles, now, am I?” Ryan bit his lip, resisting commenting back with a ‘want to be intimately acquainted with mine?’ as he slid one hand up Gavin’s side to direct his arm over his shoulder, waiting for Gavin to place his other arm over his other shoulder, his arms looped loosely around his neck. 

“Not yet. We all know that’s what you’re slowly working towards though. What was it Ray called it? Six way love train? He told me about that this morning. How the two of you had some big gay cuddles.” Gavin’s cheeks reddened, and Ryan grinned as he leaned closer, bringing his mouth to Gavin’s ear as the smaller man shifted against him, realizing he was flush to the wall. “Can’t say I’m disappointed that you’re on board, but I feel a little left out. Jack got kisses. Ray got kisses. Where’s my kisses?” He pressed his lips to the curve of Gavin’s ear, taking in the soft gasp as Gavin arched against him slightly with a soft whine. 

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted my kisses, but I’m more than happy to share them if you are.” The smile Gavin gave him was coy, his cheek flushed as he pulled back slightly to slot his lips against Ryan’s. Pleased, Ryan pulled Gavin’s body flush to his, humming into the kiss as he relaxed against him. After a moment, Gavin pulled back, watching Ryan carefully before speaking. “I’m guessing that you’re alright with this, then.” Ryan fixed him with a look, and he chuckled, running a hand through his hair. “Well I just want to be sure, don’t I? Honestly, Ryan. Take me home, the alley way is no place to be making out like teenagers.” He was flushed, and as Ryan moved to pull away from him he stilled him with his hands grasping the front of his shirt, pulling him back in for another kiss. “I mean, I do still want to make out. Just not where it smells like piss.” Snorting, Ryan placed one last kiss on the Brit’s lips before pulling away, looping an arm around his waist to steer him towards the car once more. 

“I think I can make that happen once we get home. Do you wanna pick up pizza on our way home?” Gavin perked up at that, and Ryan grinned, unlocking the car when they reached it, waiting for Gavin to slip into the passenger seat before getting in himself. 

“I’m always a slut for pizza, Ryan, you know that.” Gavin reached for the radio, flicking it on as Ryan started the engine. Obnoxious pop rock blasted through the speakers, and Ryan winced as he reached to turn down the volume, much to the dismay of Gavin. “Aw, Ryan come on now, that’s a good song!” He couldn’t help the tiny smirk as Ryan gave him a fixed look, leaning back in his seat as he let the radio stay at a more tolerable level. “Can we pick up some biscuits too? Michael ate the last box and didn’t save me any. “ Ryan’s brow rose as he glanced over at him, and Gavin pouted. 

“If by biscuits you mean cookies, then sure. But I seriously don’t think you need any more sugar today. You already had ice cream and a coke.” Gavin made a face, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the road, quiet until they turned into the grocery store’s parking lot. 

“You know, I am well tired of the lot of you acting like I’m a toddler when it comes to sugar. Michael and Ray both eat just as much as I do and get just as hyper, why isn’t anyone telling them they can’t have sugar? You’re all just bullies, Ryan. And I won’t stand for it.” Pulling into a parking spot, Ryan snorted before turning the car off, turning to Gavin to watch him a moment. 

“Hey, Gavin?” Gavin cut himself off mid-rant on the benefits of sugar to tilt his head, giving Ryan a curious look and a ‘yeah’ as he turned slightly to face him better. Ryan let his gaze travel over the younger man before grinning, leaning back against his door. “You want to be my boyfriend?” Gavin beamed, reaching to take Ryan’s hand and nodding vigorously. 

“Of course I do, you donut. “ They sat for a minute smiling at each other until Ryan cleared his throat. 

“Let’s go get you some cookies then.” Gavin laughed, slipping out of the car, and the two of them entered the store, hands laced between them.


	4. Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's a little offended, to be honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters left!

“You know, I should be insulted right now.” Gavin glanced up as Michael collapsed onto the bed next to him, nudging the laptop he’d been working on aside some and dropping his legs into the younger mans lap. Despite his words, Michael didn’t appear too put out; Gavin shifted some, his hands moving to rub the demo-man’s calves as he took in how tired Michael looked, now that he had a chance to sit down. He’d been out with Jack and Ray while Gavin and Ryan had been at the bank, and from what Ray had told him when they’d come back in, Michael had also had to set up the trip mines that would assist in their get away. Gavin had no doubt that the other man was tired; he had helped Michael plant trip mines before and knew that it was a lot more work than it seemed. 

“Why’s that now, my lovely boy?” His fingers worked over the stiff muscles as Michael let out a soft hum, his gaze trailing up to take in the dark circles under his friend’s eyes. “You look bloody exhausted, Michael. Come here, have a lay down with me.” He shifted, pulling Michael until he was laying up against him, the two curled together, Gavin’s head rested on Michael’s shoulder as his fingers rubbed soft circles over his chest. 

“I hear you been running around kissin’ everyone and leavin’ me out. I find that rude and I demand compensation for this heinous crime.” Gavin chuckled, walking his fingers up Michael’s chest and along his throat before using two of his fingers to hook his jaw and turn his face to him. 

“To be fair, Michael, you haven’t been here since I got back from talking to Burnie.” Michael’s lips quirked slightly, and his arm moved to pull Gavin closer to him as he rolled onto his side, their faces pressed close. 

“I guess that’s true. But there I was, in a car with both Ray and Jack and they’re both talking about how adorable you were and how kissable you are and I was just sitting there, odd man out, not a kiss to be seen.” He pouted, and Gavin shifted to bring his lips to press against Michael’s jaw, soft as his hand pressed flat to Michael’s chest. 

“Well I certainly never meant to let you feel neglected, Boi.” His words were soft, shifting to pull Michael over him as he slotted their lips together, one hand still grasping his chin as Gavin tangled their legs together. A soft groan sounded from Michael’s throat, and after a moment he pulled away, eyes on Gavin as he took a slow breath. 

“Definitely could use some more of that. I always wondered if your mouth was good at anything besides talking….” Gavin pouted, and Michael chuckled, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. “I love when you talk. I mean, sometimes you’re a complete idiot, but I love that about you too.” Gavin gave a soft hum, and Michael pressed himself flush to the other man as he pressed a line of kisses down along his neck lovingly. “I gotta say, I was a little jealous when I found out you kissed Jack before you kissed me. Cause, I mean...Team Nice Dynamite, boi. I thought I was your favorite.” Gavin couldn’t help the smile he gave as he tilted his head to give Michael better access to his neck, his hands moving to cup the older mans neck as he attempted to pull him closer still.

“Oh Michael, my lovely little Michael. I was scared most of being rejected by you. You….you’re very important to me, Michael.” He pulled away slightly, his hands moving to Michael’s cheeks to bring his face to look at him. “You’re my boi, but you’re also...you’re also my best friend. If I ever did anything to jeopardize that...I’d hate myself, I really would.” Michael’s expression softened, and he shifted, pulling Gavin on top of him as he rolled onto his back, wrapping his arms around him. 

“Gavin, I really wanted to hate you when I first met you. You were obnoxious and loud and just...I thought, wow, how does Ramsey put up with this asshole? Cause I wanted to throttle you the first like...three weeks I knew you. But then you sort of grew on me after the whole Blackheed incident and you saving my life and all...and I’ve always known you were attractive. I mean half your job involves charming people. And I know we tease you and shit, but you do know that you are attractive, right? Like...I mean damn. We have a sexy bunch of people up in here with you as our little imported twink. You’re...fuck. Do you even know what you do to me Gav?” He ran a hand along Gavin’s side, up to cup his face as he gave him a fond look. “There’s been a few times where I almost tripped you into an empty room so I could have my way with you. But Geoff’s always been up our asses about not making a move on you, that you had to make the first move….I always thought it was some sort of weird you thing, not a weird you being married thing. I’m a little hurt that you kept that from us for so long…” Gavin bit his lip, drawing into himself some, and Michael huffed, rolling them to pin the slighter man to the bed. “I’m not saying I don’t understand why you did it, Gavin. Cause I do. But no more secrets, okay? Is there anything else I should know about?” Gavin flushed, reaching to wrap his arms around Michael’s neck loosely as he pulled him down a bit closer. 

“Well, I do have one more big secret that I should tell you.” Michael raised a brow, and Gavin gave him a shy little smile, shifting to press his mouth close to Michael’s ear as he maneuvered them to straddle him properly, using Michael’s surprise at the sudden change in position to pin him down. “I love you, Michael Jones. Even if you’re an angry little boy sometimes, you’re my angry little boy.” Michael let out a small gasp as Gavin nipped his ear lightly, his hands sliding up Gavin’s back with a soft sigh as he turned his face to press their lips together in a soft kiss. 

“I love you too, Gavin Free. Even if you’re a complete moron sometimes.” Gavin gave an affronted squawk, pulling back to lean over Michael, his hands on the other mans shoulders as Michael giggled under him. “You’re really special though, Gavvy. Even if you’re being an idiot, you’ve got your own special brand of genius that turns everything in your favor. It’s actually really impressive.” Gavin huffed, rolling off of Michael’s lap and curling up on his side with a grumble, causing Michael to chuckle and roll behind him, pulling him close and cuddling against him,. “Aw, come on Gavin. Don’t be like that.” There was a moment of silence between them before Gavin spoke, turning to bury his face in Michael’s chest. 

“You lot all make fun of me for being dumb but I’m not. I just think differently is all.” His tone was petulant, and Michael’s expression softened as he rubbed his hand along Gavin’s spine, kissing the top of his head. 

“Yeah, I know you do. I’m sorry if our teasing upsets you...we really do know that you’re smarter than you seem. “ Michael’s hands shifted to Gavin’s shoulders as he began to massage the muscle there, feeling Gavin relax against him after a moment.

“I usually don’t mind the teasing, really. I know I do some pretty dumb things sometimes. But it starts to wear on you when you hear it all the time?” Michael frowned, shifting back slightly so he could look at Gavin properly. 

“Well, sometimes you are pretty dumb, Gavin. But we all know you aren’t actually an idiot. You don’t always think before you act, but you come up with some pretty ingenious plans. So I promise you, no one here, no one important actually thinks you’re an idiot.” Gavin gave him a small smile, pressing a light kiss to the corner of his mouth before rolling them some, resting his head on Michael’s chest again 

“You are lovely sometimes, Michael. Just lovely. Shall we take a nap before Geoff gets back? You really do look exhausted love, and as much as I’d love to just kiss you all evening, I really do think that you could do with a nap.” Michael made a noise of consent, his arm circling Gavin to hold him close as he reached to take his glasses off, setting them on the nightstand beside the bed. 

“Yeah, I probably should nap. You gunna stay here and cuddle?” Gavin nodded, and Michael’s smile grew some as the younger man curled against him, sharing his warmth. He let the soft hum of voices outside the bedroom walls lure him into sleep, content with the weight of Gavin against his chest as he drifted off to sleep, Gavin joining him soon after.


	5. Geoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin wakes up to a Geoff in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left. Might be a little slow with that one though, just got some bad news family wise and it's that time of year where retail workers are in eternal hell....I'll do my best though

When Gavin woke up, it was to a warm body curled against his, strong fingers at the nape of his neck and the scent of bourbon and gunpowder in his nose. He blinked slowly, letting himself come awake as he felt out the chest his face was pressed against, fingers tracing over the smooth writing on Geoff’s shirt. He sniffed as he shifted his gaze up, focusing on the scruffy jawline of the older man, and let out a soft snort as he noted that Geoff’s mouth was hanging open, soft snores the only real noise in the room outside of their quiet breathing. He was a little confused, having fallen asleep with Michael in the bed with him a few hours previous, sure that he would wake up long before the other man since Michael had looked dead tired when they’d curled up together and he had expected him to still be there when he woke up. Instead, he found himself held close to Geoff as the older man slept, curled against his side and trapped in place by a strong arm around him, holding him close. He shifted a bit, aiming to see if Geoff’s hold would loosen any, and frowned when the only reaction from the sleeping man was for the arm to tighten more. 

“Geoffrey, I have to go to the bathroom.” Gavin’s voice was barely more than a whisper as he tried to slip out from under Geoff’s arm, grunting when his attempt only ended in Geoff’s arm pulling him closer, the older man making a noise of discontent as he rolled more onto his side, sliding a leg over Gavin to keep him in place. “Geooooff I need to use the loo, stop.” Gavin’s whine caused Geoff to peek an eye open, a pout crossing his lips as his noises turned sadder. “I really need to pee. I’ll come right back, I promise.” Grunting, Geoff released Gavin, allowing him to slip out of bed and into the bathroom to relieve himself before he returned to the bed, Geoff propped up on the pillows a bit better. 

“You should have used the bathroom before you fell asleep, obviously.” Geoff’s voice was gruff, still sleep tinged and raspy as Gavin crawled back into the bed to curl up against his side once again. Gavin made a face, wiggling his way under Geoff’s arm to flick his nose lightly. 

“Well that was hours ago, wasn’t it? Didn’t expect to wake up to a bloody octopus, did I. When did you get back in?” Geoff hemmed, nipping playfully at Gavin’s finger as he ran his hand over his face with a yawn. He still looked tired, and Gavin felt a little bad about having woken him up. 

“About two hours ago. Michael was getting up and said that he’d left you in here, so I figured you could use a cuddle partner. So your talk with Burnie went alright?” Gavin shrugged, his fingers moving to trace little patterns over Geoff’s chest as he made a little hum, not really agreeing or disagreeing with Geoff’s pseudo-question. “How are you holding up?” Gavin shrugged again, letting his fingers walk over Geoff’s chest slowly as he thought on the question a moment. He felt like he was holding up fine; so far, no one had rejected his feelings for them, had been incredibly receptive, in fact. It had made the entire situation a bit more manageable, and while he was still sad that he and Burnie were no longer together in the comfortable relationship he’d grown so use to, it was much easier to ease into a different sort of comfortable relationship with the others than the one he’d had previously. 

“It’s nice how….I don’t know, easy it’s all been. It feels like I’m getting off easy for destroying my marriage and all.” Geoff frowned a little at that, his hand pressing along Gavin’s spine as he turned his attention to the small, sad smile Gavin had. 

“Hey, you’re both going to be happier in the long run, Gav. That’s the important thing.” Gavin nodded slightly, and Geoff gave him a grin, pressing a light kiss to the tip of his nose. “You’re going to be okay. And we’re all going to be here for you, alright? There’s no getting rid of us now. Especially since I hear you may or may not have been handing out kisses since you got back.” Gavin made a face, pouting as Geoff let out a laugh and pulled Gavin to him to wrap his arms around him in a hug. 

“You make it sound like I’ve been just handing out awful little kisses all willy nilly, Geoff. I’ve been giving out lovely kisses, kisses of love and affection!” Geoff snorted, prodding Gavin’s side as he shook his head some. 

“Are you implying you can’t give out both awful AND loving kisses? Because I think it’s entirely possible.” Gavin let out a huff, and Geoff snickered as he pressed a kiss to the younger man's temple in an attempt to soothe him. “But seriously….are you sure you’re ready for all this? All us? It’s alright to take things slow, you’re literally just getting out of a five year long marriage Gavin.” Gavin was silent a moment, chewing his lip before giving a small nod. 

“I know. And...I know I don’t have to just jump into this, that no one will pressure me on it if I decided to wait, but I’m tired of just waiting for things. I waited for myself to fall in love with Burnie, and look where that got me. I don’t want to spend my life waiting on things, you know? Our jobs dangerous, and life’s too short as it is. I’d rather take a chance on this, put myself out there even if you lot rejected me, than to wait around for something that might never happen if I don’t take a leap. I’m tired of being scared to do what I want and take a step towards a relationship that will make me happy. I loved Burnie, don’t get me wrong...he was a good husband. But I wasn’t in love with him, there was no passion, no….no spark. It was like marrying a friend. Because that’s what it was. But I want...I want passion, Geoffrey. I want to wake up next to someone and think that, yeah, this is where I want to be. And I feel that way when I’m with you and the others. I feel like I’ve found my proper place in the world.” The smile that Gavin gave him caused Geoff to beam, taking in how at peace Gavin seemed with his decision. 

“So long as you think you’re ready, I’m more than willing to give this a shot. And I know the others are too...we’ve all talked about it, about how things between us all felt like they were at a standstill before we were able to really think about all of us together. I didn’t really want to jeopardize your relationship with Burnie, and I didn’t know where we all sat with you romantically...but I guess it all worked out, didn’t it?” Gavin nodded, his fingers tapping a pattern on Geoff’s chest before he leaned slightly, capturing the others lips in a gentle kiss before pulling back, flushing slightly and giving him a small shy grin. 

“I mean, it could have gone worse, yeah. And I’m...I’m happy, that the lot of you are alright with this, with…” he trailed off, but Geoff knew him well enough to know how the sentence was going to end- ‘with me’, and wasn’t it just like Gavin to be both confident and self conscious all at once. 

“You make us happy.” His words were firm, giving Gavin no room to place any other meaning behind them as he shifted slightly to press a kiss to his lips, his hand warm on the younger man's back as he relaxed against him. 

“I know. You make me happy too, Geoff. You all do.” There was a moment of silence between them, and out in the hallway, Michael and Ray’s voices rose a bit louder as they hollered at whatever video game they were playing. Gavin gave a small hum as he shifted, sitting up some and stretching as he watched Geoff, taking in how tired he still seemed. “I think you should try to get some more sleep, Geoff. You look knackered, and we still have the heist meeting later. I’ll wake you up in a few hours?” Geoff nodded, slipping back to laying on the bed, and Gavin leant to press a kiss to his forehead, giving him a soft smile before he slipped out of the bed, pulling the curtains closed on the window before leaving the room, pleased. He made his way out into the living room, plopping himself onto the couch between Ray and Michael as he took in their game, offering cheers and curling up against them, finally feeling like he was exactly where he belonged.


	6. All in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! (Yeah I guess I lied I had some spare time to sit down and finish this story while my wife napped, whoops) The next part of the LSCS Chron. is actually already partly written, so I'm just trying to decide if I want to do an in-between or not. So uh...yeah! Enjoy!

“I’m pretty sure that there’s nothing keeping me from just blowing up the bank, Geoff.” 

“I’m pretty sure that me, I’m keeping you from blowing up the bank, Jesus Christ in a fucking hand basket Michael. If you blow it up there’s not going to be anything for us to steal.” Gavin snickered as he leaned back in his seat, watching the banter between Geoff and Michael as beside him, Jack read over the blue print to the bank they were planning on robbing. Michael and Geoff had been arguing over how they were going to get into the high security vault for the past twenty or so minutes, and Gavin had fallen to watching the conversation as though he were watching a tennis match, eyes bouncing from one man to the other as they spoke. Ray and Ryan were seated to the side, going over the list of weaponry they had gathered in advance for the heist while they tried not to get pulled into the argument going on around them. 

“What if it was a small explosion though, Geoff? Just big enough to break the lock on the vault but not big enough to cause a mass of destruction?” Gavin’s words cut through the conversation, both Geoff and Michael turning to look at him as he spoke. Michael’s face lit up as he took in Gavin’s suggestion, moving to grasp the younger mans face to plant a kiss on him before turning back to Geoff, pointing at him as he smirked. 

“Gavin’s on my side here. He’s totally right, I can do a small one and then I get to go boom and we get the cash. Easy in and out, really, I can do a simple charge set up, prep it before we go in.” Geoff gave an aggravated sigh, rubbing his hand over his face as he shot a glare at Gavin, as if to blame him for Michael’s enthusiasm in regards to explosives. 

“I guess. Fine, whatever, I don’t fucking care so long as we get into the vault. There’s over five grand in there just in cash, not to mention other valuables. We’re going to be set for a while after this one, boys.” Michael gave a whoop, and Gavin beamed at him before their attention was drawn to Jack as he cleared his throat. 

“I’m actually less concerned about our getting into the vault and more concerned about us getting out of the bank, to be honest. Even if we clear the cops from the area, that’s the Corpirate’s territory, Geoff. He’s going to know as soon as we hit that bank.” Geoff made a face, moving to lean over the blue print as Jack pointed out where the security cameras were. “Gavin, you’re going to have to get in there without anyone seeing you before we even begin the heist so you can slip into the security room and cut the cameras.” Gavin gave a little shrug, well use to his part of the plan; he had already slipped into the bank security room once, he had no worries about getting in there again. “And Michael, you and Geoff are going to have to be in and out within ten minutes. Ray, you’re in your usual spot across the street, and Ryan you’re going to be look out. I’ll be right here-” he pointed to an alley close to the bank, “-waiting in the van. I don’t want to have to clean up any bullet wounds this time around, so be careful, okay?” The group nodded, aware that it was more Jack’s way of telling them to be careful, and Ryan shifted in his seat as he tapped the knife he’d been sharpening while he and Ray worked on the table. 

“Is it really a smart idea to send Gavin in there alone?” Gavin gave him an affronted look and he raised his hands, backtracking a moment as he stumbled over his words slightly. “I meant that-not because I don’t think you can handle it, Gavin, because there’s going to be a security team that you’re going to have to deal with and it’s pretty hard to concentrate when there’s, you know, a gun waving at you.” Ray snorted, and Gavin crossed his arms over his chest, frowning some.

“I’m more than capable of doing my part, thank you very much. I’ve done it a million times before after all.” Jack reached out to pat his shoulder, and Gavin settled in his seat again, still frowning at Ryan, who gave him a sheepish grin. 

“I wasn’t saying you couldn’t! I just, you know. I’d feel better if no one was on their own. This is a pretty big heist.” Geoff moved to place his hands on Ryan’s shoulders, squeezing slightly as he gave a chuckle. 

“We’re going to be fine, Ryan. Every one of us are professionals. Best at what we do, right here. Plus we’ll all be just a few feet away from each other at all points in time. There’s nothing to worry about.” Ryan shrugged, and Ray leaned over in his chair some to press his cheek against Ryan’s arm, batting his eyes at him. 

“Don’t you worry your pretty little face, dude. Vav’s a PRO.” Michael snorted, and Gavin fixed him with a pout and a look, causing him to fall into snickers. 

“Aw, don’t be like that Michael, you know I’m a professional!” Michael burst into laughter, and Gavin gave a squawk, reaching out to slap at his arm. 

“You tried to dare a police officer to do a burnout while you were in the back of a cop car last week! Professional my ass!” Gavin couldn’t help the little snicker that escaped, and the group chuckled and shook their heads as Gavin gave a shrug and a sheepish smile. 

“Well alright but on big heists I’m always professional now, come on.” Geoff shook his head, but held his hand up before anyone else could comment, stopping Ryan in his tracks as he was about to speak. 

“Regardless of Gavin’s ability not to fuck around, we’re all prepped for this. We’ve been planning it for months now, and I’m not going to pretend I’m not psyched for the pay out. But our first priority is for everyone to make it out safe, alright? No one plays hero if things go tits up. Understood?” There was a chorus of affirmative noises, and Geoff moved to sit down. “This is going to be difficult enough with us having to try to keep it off Corpirate’s radar. I don’t want anyone fucking around while we’re out there. All I need is for one of you to get shot or...I don’t know, kidnapped by bandits with your luck.” Ryan snorted, pointing his knife at Geoff casually. 

“To be fair if anyone’s going to be kidnapped, it’s either going to be Ray or Gavin. So.” Gavin made a face, and Ray waved the comment off as he swung his chair slightly, putting his feet up on the table. 

“Nah, it’ll be Michael ‘cause he’ll be too busy playing with bombs to notice someone sneaking up on him.” Michael threw an empty soda can at him, and Ray ducked with a snicker. 

“Or maybe it’ll be all of you because I’m three hundred percent done with your inability to take shit seriously.” Jack stated, though his words held no heat behind them. Gavin shifted out of his seat to plop himself in Jack’s lap, wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

“You’d never get done with me, Jack! I’m too precious. Too lovely. You’d be lost without me, clearly.” Jack snorted, but wrapped his arms around Gavin’s lap regardless as he let out a long sigh. 

“If that’s what we want to call it. Just...everyone be careful, alright?” The group fell quiet at the more serious tone in Jack’s voice, and Michael moved to press a light kiss to the top of the older man’s head, a hand resting on the back of Gavin’s neck. 

“We’ll be careful, Jack. Promise.” Jack nodded, and Gavin reached up to pat his cheek lovingly, his gaze on Jack’s face as he stroked his fingers through the others beard carefully. 

“We’re all too important to each other now to mess things up, aren’t we?” He asked, and Jack gave him a soft smile as Geoff ran a hand through his hair, a slight frown on his lips. 

“That could either be good or bad though...makes us a stronger group, but gives each of us five weaknesses…” Ray pulled his legs from the table, moving to sit up straight as Ryan gave a half nod at Geoff’s words, understanding where he was coming from with it. 

“Yeah, but I think I’m going to be a lot more careful about how I go about protecting my boyfriends than I would with my crew…” Ray’s words were almost casual, and Geoff flashed him a smile as he took in his statement. Ray had a point; while Geoff would have protected the crew at all cost, he knew that now, with them together and with their relationship starting to bloom more, that he’d fight tooth and nail to protect his boys from danger. 

“Our line of work isn’t exactly a safe one, Geoff. But at least together, we’re more likely to see dangers as they come and work through them, protect each other, you know? It’s not always a bad thing…” Michael shrugged as Geoff turned to look at him, and Geoff reached out, pulling the demo man into his lap and wrapping an arm around his waist as he rested his chin on his shoulder. 

“I know. I just...it’s a lot to worry about. But I trust you guys. You’re not as dumb as you come across.” Ryan gave a laugh, wrapping an arm around Ray’s shoulders and tugging the smaller man against his side, wheeled chair crashing into his own as Ray made a startled noise. 

“And we’ve been doing this a long time. Best of the best, right here baby.” Ray beamed as he spoke, and Gavin gave a happy little noise as he waved his hand some, nearly knocking Jack’s glasses off in his excitement. 

“And when we’re done, we can all just crawl into bed and make sweet sweet love into the night on a pile of money!” The room filled with laughter, and after a moment Geoff cleared his throat, rubbing at his eyes some as he fought the grin on his face. 

“God, yes, we can have a fucking orgy when we get done. Not on the money though.That shit is dirty, I’m not letting it anywhere near my naked body.” Jack chuckled, and Gavin pouted, leaning back against the warm chest behind him. 

“But Geoffrey, that’s always been a dream of mine, just having sex on a pile of money. Or a mountain of gold. Oh, no, no, wait, what about a pile of gold bars! Make a bed out of gold bars and then put cushions on it and have sex on it.” Ryan rolled his eyes, leaning to flick Gavin’s shoulder some from where he sat. 

“Alright, let me just set you up with Joel who I’m sure would LOVE the idea of fucking on a pile of gold. God, the two of you are so weird when it comes to that. Is it a kink? Do you have a gold kink? Should we be dipping ourselves in gold to entice you?” He was joking, but he noted the slight far-away look in Gavin’s eyes and let out a bark of laughter, his hand slapping down on the table. “Oh my god, you’re actually thinking about it. Gavin no.” Gavin gave a little pout, and Michael leaned over in Geoff’s lap to bring himself close to the Brit, grinning at him. 

“I’ll get some gold body paint, Gav, don’t you worry.” Gavin beamed at him, leaning to pull him into a kiss as Geoff made a noise of discontent at the angle Michael was sitting on his lap, the bony part of his ass digging into his thigh. 

“No. I’m calling a ban on all things body paint related right now. Because you know who will have to clean that shit up?” Gavin turned his gaze to Geoff, blinking innocently at him as he tilted his head slightly to the side. 

“Jack?” Michael laughed, shifting back into Geoff’s lap as the tattoo’d man grunted, looking much like a pouting toddler as Gavin giggled. 

“Alright, let’s get back to work. We still have some set up to do, and I’m not about to let you all go off without being properly prepared. Whose going to be rich?” Jack’s voice was a bit louder at the end of his sentence, and he wasn’t disappointed when the entire room hollered back ‘The Fake AH Crew that’s who!’, arms pumped in the air.


End file.
